A Doll's Trust
by RDNC Stories
Summary: When Tails gets a pity grudge on his friends due to April Fool's Day, a mysterious doll comes to help. -Discontinued
1. Greetings

**Note that I will keep updating this**

 **DISCLAIMER: These characters and the future characters I will use in this fanfic doesn't not belong to me.**

 **Sonic, Tails, Tails Doll, Silver, Knuckles, Amy-SEGA**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Mobius, where the children are playing happily in spring time and Eggman's plan has been foiled once again. Everyone is living happily in peace (excluding Shadow who hardly has emotion). There is one young hero who rather spends the day with a frown on his face. It may be because the first day of April. For the past three years, he was stuffed inside trash cans, sent to the dump, lit on fire, having shoes with all shoes laces tied together, being launched to the lake, and many more pranks. The one gag he hated the most is getting a pie in the face. He hated it so much the he will hit the next person (or animal) who pulled that prank on him. It was weeks after the worst April fool's Day of his whole life had occurred. More than twenty pranks had been pulled on him, all in one huge prank. Possibly he may even hate his friends. This young hero is named Tails. Sonic eventually came to his room, seeing his best friend in a real gloomy mood. "Hey Tails, what's with the frown." asks the blue hedgehog. Tails did not respond, but rather turn his head to his side with his arms crossed. "You're not still holding that April fool's Day grudge, are you?" questioned Sonic again. "Isn't it obvious?!" asks the fox with an angry expression. "Oh come on Tails, that little joke was funny." said Sonic. "FUNNY! FUNNY!" yells Tails angrily. "Those gags that were used on that big prank were pulled on me for three years!" yelled the fox, but in a viscous way. "Tails, lighten up, you kept holding that face ever since this year's April fool's day, which was weeks ago," said Sonic. "You even kept that face while facing Eggman last week." He said with a small frown on his face. He zips out of Tail's house very quickly. Tails thinks about it April fool's Day, the pranks, and the pie on his face. He thinks he can get his problems out of his mind by working on the Tornado for a bit, but Tails still thinks that he should try to get back on his friends for pulling those gags on him. As soon Tails went to his workshop, he went working on the Tornado. After upgrading the engine, upgrading its speed, and testing the brakes, he notice a box was just starting to move around. He decides to get a wrench and approach the box. Tails gets close enough were he can open the box. As soon he opened the box, he gasps. "Hello" said a mysterious doll that kind of looks like Tails.

To be continued...


	2. Target One

Well it wasn't long when Tails started running for his life. The first thing he did is hid in the kitchen but the doll was there, trying to eat beans but he can't. Tails ran out of the kitchen and hid in his closet. But the doll was floating above him. He decided to get out of the house and get help, but he trip and fell down the stairs and hurt himself(on his head and ankle). As the doll approaches Tails as he shivers hoping for help. "Please… don't.." muttered Tails. "Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you, OK." said the doll.

After four minutes of bandaging Tail's head and ankle, Tails explained his little grudge problem and hopes to get back on everyone who pranked him.

"OK, so you want me to help you get back on the heroes?" asked the doll. " Yes, I and I got all the plans to get back on everyone." After careful planing, they decided that their first target will be Silver, who tied Tail's shoelaces while Tails was napping on a tree. So Tails got out of the house to find Silver. After a few minutes of searching he saw Silver just looking out at the sky. Tails took out his message, turn it into a paper airplane, and threw it into Silver's hair. As soon Silver felt the paper airplane hit his hair, he grabbed it. He observed it for a bit and notice some written text, he unfolded it to reveal a message.

It reads

Silver,

Meet me at the cliff that is under the pond

I need to tell you something.

Tails

Suspicious about the message, he heads over to the location Tails is at. It wasn't long until he found the little fox. "Hey Tails, what was is it you want to tell me in that message you gave me before," said Silver, not noticing the doll as he was tied up his shoelaces all together. After Tails called Silver some rude names Silver decided to beat up the fox, but instead he tripped and fell. Tails grabbed Silver and hurled him to the pond. As Silver was holding his breath, he used his telekinesis to untie his shoelaces retied them properly. Silver heads back to the surface in an angry mood. "I AM GOING TO GET YOU, TAILS AND….. some floating doll that kind of looks like him." said Silver, kind of confused when he saw the doll floating away with Tails.

Tails and the doll were laughing as the walk down the cliff, then ran knowing that Silver will try to chase them. As Tails and the doll were running for the hills, they think over on who will be the next target.

To be continued


	3. Target 2: Red Trouble

After the fox and the doll were far inside the woods, they decided to go after the next target Knuckles for catching Tail's tail on fire with a barbeque grill. The doll came up with a plan that is sure to work. Luckily, the doll is a shape-shifter, so he can transform in anything he wants (or anyone). So Tails went to the store and bought a rough brush. "Now be careful," said Tails as the doll brushes Tail's fur so roughly. As Tails feel the pain from the brush, he thinks it will be all worth it when he tricks Knuckles. The plush decides to become some kind of abominable beast.

Tails then decided to find Knuckles and pretended to be wounded by a destructive beast. After countless hours of searching for Knuckles, he decided to spend the night outside so that the first thing in the morning he could continue the search for Knuckles. The next morning, the doll have woken up Tails to inform him that he have founded Knuckles guarding some kind of emerald. Tails quickly got up to see Knuckles guarding a giant green emerald for some kind of reason. Then the doll helps Tails into creating a deep hole, covers it with rag and leaves, and got to position. As Knuckles guards the emerald, he notice Tails limping and believes that Tails can possibly be injured. "What happen?" asks Knuckles, trying to figure out why Tails looked so bruised. Tails "explained" that he was attacked by a destructive beast and doesn't know why he was he was liked that. Knuckles then tries to look for the beast that Tails mentioned and saw a giant monster who Knuckles think that he was the one that injured Tails. As Knuckles ran at the monster so he can take him out, he stepped on something that isn't part of the ground and fell on a hole. Then the beast turns back to its original form as the doll. Tails eventually peeks down the hole to see that Knuckles is trapped inside of the deep hole. Tails laughs at Knuckles which made Knuckles even more embarrassed than before. After realizing that this was a setup, Knuckles gets furious over Tails and started yelling some jibber jabber. "Tails, when I get out of this hole, you will be so sorry for putting me into this hole!" yelled Knuckles as he tries to get out of the hole. "Well, I like to see you try." said Tails, who was leaving the area. Then Knuckles got a little paranoid as he saw a floating doll with a gem with a string attached to the head. Knuckles also saw that the doll looks like Tails in a different way. Tails and the doll got back home, a little tired from tricking Knuckles and decided to take a rest.

Later at the location where the hole that Knuckles is still inside a hole, someone appear and helped Knuckles out of the hole. "He got you too?" asked the mysterious person. Knuckles nodded yes. "Looks like we got to find some way to teach that fox a lesson," said the mysterious person. "and deal with that little creature who is with him."


	4. Target 3: Pink Flower

That afternoon was very exciting for Tails and the doll, but not for the two victims of their pranks; however they are not done yet. They still got more targets catch and they will not rest until they got everyone back for what they did to the poor fox. Tails then thought over and decided who may be their next victim. They have crept over and look over to see if Amy is walking in this peaceful dirt road. There they saw the pink hedgehog walking very calmly. They went over the plan very carefully in hopes of tricking her. The doll morphed into a injured version of Tails while the original Tails is making another trap for their next victim. As the pink hedgehog is just walking around, she notice the doll, only to be in the form of an injured Tails. "(Gasp), Tails!" yelled the shocked hedgehog, not knowing that the Tails she is seeing is an imposter. While the doll is having an "explanation" for its "injuries", the fox is preparing to snare the pink hedgehog. Tails then signal the doll to get Amy to the trap. "The- the assassin is over there." said the doll. As the pink hedgehog, who readied her hammer, walked into the scene. Without a reaction, a tripwire, which tripped Amy, triggered the snare. The snare pulled the pink hedgehog off the ground while the fox and doll laugh at the scenery. They were so busy laughing they did not hear Amy yelling at them. They even laughed when they head back home. Amy then saw the doll floating with Tails and became horrified. At 10 pm, while the two friends plan on the next victim, a mysterious figure came to the scene where Amy is trapped in a snare, who is still trying to get free. Then the mysterious figure said "Another victim.". then he heads to the snare to get Amy out of the snare. Back at Tails house, Tails is getting ready to bed and the doll is just sitting on the couch thinking about the future. "Are you going to sleep?" ask Tails, wondering what the doll is thinking. "I'm just a little worried, what if your friends are seeking revenge on us." said the doll, who is very worried. "Relax they will be fine," said the fox. "Now come on, let's get to bed." As Tails head up stairs, the doll is thinking about his friends, Tail's reputation, and, once again, about the future.


	5. Last Target: Red Gem to Devestation

Christmas just passed, and Tails never noticed the stern eyes of his first three victims of his schemes in the Christmas gathering. It was a great amount of time tricks to those who put a scheme on the fox; most of them have never even put their hands on Tails or anyone else. Now that New Years is about to happen, the doll is getting worried about what will Tails do in the future. "Listen, I got a feeling that maybe we should end this scheme spree, I really don't want to get your friends to turn on you." said the anxious doll. "Nah, we can keep doing this without anyone turning against us" said Tails filled with high hopes. "Probably, but we been pranking your friends ever since we met, we keep doing it almost daily." said the doll. But Tails nodded with a smile and went off, leaving with the doll worried about his friend's reputation. Tails went off to the New Year's party with a small backpack for the doll to hide in. The doll is hoping that Tails would not do anything that involves pranks so there could be a little peace. Of course the doll has thought wrong because he saw his only friend tying ropes on a table leg. He could not bear watch what was about to happen to the new victim of Tails' pranks. He heard a splatter and laughter. He also saw an annoyed Sonic with pie all over his face. Then someone in a black robe and hood grabbed the doll out of Tails' backpack exposing the fox's secret friend, who now knows that things may not end well.


End file.
